


Blazes and Stars

by RavagerTactic



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Maybe A Past Crush, Remembrance Of The Lost, Stars, best friend - Freeform, take it as you want - Freeform, wrote this a while ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavagerTactic/pseuds/RavagerTactic
Summary: 𝘓𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘴, 𝘸𝘦'𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦, 𝘸𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨.𝘌𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘪𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘶𝘴, 𝘸𝘦'𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦.𝘚𝘵𝘢𝘺 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘶𝘴.---Minho's having a restless night, staring up at the sky, seemingly alone. Even when Thomas comes along in a similar state, they both reassure each other, they are and never will be alone.Not as long as the stars still twinkle in the sky.
Relationships: Minho & Thomas (Maze Runner), Minho/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Pieces of Thominho





	Blazes and Stars

**Author's Note:**

> As I said in the tags, this is old. 
> 
> I haven't watched TMR for ages but this was lying around in my OneNote and I still kinda like this fandom... 
> 
> Enjoy? I know it's short, haha.

Minho mindlessly gazed up, looking up to the dusky sky spotted in stars.

He believed that each one had their purpose, however dim, bright or dying they were, they were there for a reason. Half of him wanted to believe the souls lost on their journey were up there, gazing down at them through each sparkling eye. Alby, Chuck, Teresa... Heck, maybe even Ben was somewhere up there.

Of course, there was a new edition to the memorial rock. _Newt_. He remembers scraping down the letters of his name, letting the fact that Newt was gone sink in. A smidge of him waiting for a dramatic reveal, the guy walking out unscathed, no veins popping out of his skin and no dark soulless eyes, just him and his memorable accent and perfect personality.

The last time he saw him, oh boy, he did not look good, being infected _and all_. It was horrific when they found out and he hated himself for not preventing his best friend's fate in the first place, not that he's sure whether anyone could have stopped it in the circumstances they were in, who knows. But now he was gone. Forever, until the day that the world decides it's going to take him too, in whatever way it pleases.

At this very moment, it doesn't seem too bad to Minho for him to just die now. Under the watch of the stars, campfire sparking before him and the atmosphere quiet with the others sleeping in their respected hammocks. Even the crickets seem to be quieter than usual today, having them constantly chirping over the last 34 hours have been hell, so having them take it down a notch is appreciated.

Looking back at everything that's happened over the short years, he lets everything go, freeing the loose tears that have been embedded behind his eyes for who knows how long. Allowing himself to cry is something Minho rarely lets happened, especially out in the open where anyone could walk up and-

"Minho."

He lets out an incontrollable sniffle at the intrusion of quiet, swiping the back of his hands across his stained face. He knows who it is, Thomas' voice engraved into his mind since their accidental first meeting when the guy had squeezed himself through the slim gap in the closing maze doors. It still bewilders himself how Thomas expected to save them, running in with no intention other than reaching them before it was too late. He's grateful for the sentiment, however.

"What- What's up? You're up late" Minho says, cursing himself mentally at his shaky voice. The rustles of stones underfoot sound behind him as a presence takes up the vacant log space beside him, a new warmth radiating over his side.

"So are you," Thomas retorts, picking out varies of gunk under his nails, face illuminated by the flames. "But to answer your question, I don't think anyone's doing too good tonight" He continues matter-of-factly, an unusual calm yet sombre aura about him. He can't disagree in the slightest at the other's words, others around them were also miserable, continuing their duties as best they can despite everything.

-Of course, a better mood would replace it eventually and all would be better, but not for now at least.

"We're all gonna miss him"

Ah, of course, this is where it was going...

"Yea," Minho eyes him in his peripheral vision; Thomas still hasn't stopped fiddling with his hands and has now stopped to pick at the dead skin, opening a few cuts.

Minho turns, semi-slowly grasping onto Thomas' hands in hope to stop the action. It does, though the surprise on Thomas' face seems to be the reason.

"-But he'll always be here" He continues, pulling gently at Thomas' hand, he settles it upon his own chest, over his heart, doing the same for Thomas' with his other hand. "I'm sure he'd be happy to know that we got out of this alive. They _all_ are" The first smile in a while seeps onto his face and he's pretty sure it's contagious because Thomas mimics the action.

After a moment of comfortable yet awkward silence, Minho lowers his hands, settling them back on his lap, everting his eyes towards the sky again.

"I'm sure they are." Thomas says, finally, tugging Minho close as they watch over the twinkling lights.


End file.
